Chris words
by HienFan
Summary: Chris's opinion on some of the cast


Chris words

Chris's opinion on some of the characters

Yashiro

His white hair and red eyes

I don't remember anyone having that colour combination before but I heard somewhere before that this is the sign of albinism. Not that it's a serious condition but it's still rather rare. I wonder if he knows it? I should tell him one day

He's left handed

I've been staying for 1 year already I noted for the first few weeks that he strums the guitar with his laugh hand that's pretty impressive I must say, most people are right handed. Shermie is an ambidextrous right hander (I'll go into that later), I'm just a plain ole right hander. I shall tell Shermie about this

That heart shaped pendant on his choker

I also noticed that heart shaped pendant it looks a little humourous considering he's dressed like some random punk already all the same it must be rather dear to him since he rarely takes it off unless he's sleeping or taking a shower. One of these days I shall find out about it

He likes swimming

Yeah his favourite sport is swimming and he is quite good at it. I don't like swimming myself but I guess people got their own taste. I wonder if Shermie likes swimming too. Hmmm… I shall ask her one day

Ramen nuff said

He likes it and it reminds me of that cartoon Naruto. I wonder if he's just as crazy over it as that boy. If such a stall exists I shall take him there one day.

His claustrophobia

He is very scared of narrow places in fact it's impossible to go to caves because of him- Why do I even want to go to a cave? I want some adventures thank you very much. The thing is all fear stats with a reason I shall ask one day about his fear.

Him and Shermie's love

He's in love with Shermie yes and Shermie's in love with him too. Some random girl thinks I'm jealous and wants Yashiro to myself but I don't. I'm pleased that he got Shermie. I'm not a romantic person at all. So why is this world all about love? One of these days I'll prove everyone not everyone is in love

Shermie

She is quite silly

I notices that she acts quite dumb but is also at the same time a computer genius so I get this feeling she is faking her stupidity I shall give her an IQ test to see if it's true then

Her hamster

She has this pet hamster (A female one) that she treats with love and care. Yashiro likes it since it's so cheerful and playful but unfortunately for me since I'm unlucky with animals so she tends to bite my hand real hard. Shermie doesn't really know why that hamster does it to me but now I know that I should avoid getting close to that hamster

Her love of fish

She really likes fish especially those big ones when you broil them. I tasted fish curry not bad but I still prefer my beef curry. We go fishing every weekend to get some fish for her to eat during dinner

She hates baseball

Yeah I played baseball a few time it was fun but Shermie said she hated it especially the ones in high school. I wonder if she had a terrible event involving baseball during her high school years I'm gonna ask her is so

Her skating skills

She may not like baseball but she is a very graceful skater I never seen anyone skate with such grace on that icy floor I myself can barely skate but she is a pro I admire her for doing such a tough sport that is one of the reason why she is like an older sister to me

Her English skills

Her English is quite fluent even though she comes from a town that rarely speaks English at first I wondered if she was taking special coaching but it turns out that she was reading a lot of English Fairy Tales. I think she still has those fairy tales I shall look for it one day

She's ambidextrous

She sometimes writes with her left hand and she sometimes write with her right hand. According to herself she was born right handed but trained herself to be ambidextrous. That's pretty amazing I must say. I myself can barely write with left hand

Her bangs

She has long waist length Red/Auburn hair (No idea what colour it really is) with bangs covering her eyes completely. She is always smiling yes but I bet she is hiding something under that bang. She will never show it but one day I'm gonna find out

Her tights

She's a very shapely lady but I noticed that her tights are also very strong. One time she tripped on me (She tripped on a banana someone left at the floor) her tights landed on me and boy it really hurts Yashiro has to help her get up since I'm not strong enough to push her off me. Those tights I have to say can really break some bones if you are not careful

Yuki

She's really sporty

I noticed she really likes sports and won a lot of medals. I figured she practice really hard and she really deserves all that award unlike THOSE athletes who takes steroids and all that stuff. I'm not too bad in sports but I don't like water sports and those in cold environments so she is pretty much a true sports expert- Oh wait genius

She's really bright

When I visited her school I heard the teachers often compliment on her grades and one teacher stated that she is a straight A student. Not bad it's really hard to get that grade. When I was younger before I got kicked out for disobedience I had 3 Bs 1 A and the rest C. Yashiro is a D minus student when he was at school. As for Shermie I should go ask her one day

She's Tsundere

Why? Well I noticed she scolded Kyo for being late yet whatever disaster he has she always sticks to his side and always has a kind word to him. Now that's what I call a real girlfriend unlike those catty girls I read in American high school books

Her sense of fashion

Yuki may be quite boyish but she also has a strong sense of fashion. I don't have a sense of fashion but I must admit some of her clothes are quite nice I wonder who makes them. But some of her clothes are urrrr.. revealing… I'm gonna ask her where she gets her clothes so I can buy some for Shermie

She hates video games

That means she will never be my friend since I owned an XBOX 360. Ah too bad since she's the sacrificial maiden for Orochi so she might not last too long which is a pity

Who is she?

I know she's not really a Kushinada if so who are her real parents? Where is she from? What happened to her real parents? I have to talk to her adopted parents someday

Kyo

He seems dim in school

I know he won 3 of the previous KOF but he always keeps failing in school that's what Athena once told me, apparently he has failed 3 times already. Youch must be humiliating for him

Fishes again…

Like Shermie he likes fishes. Unlike Shermie he seldom goes fishing. Lazy I'll say that

That fire

It's orange like regular ole fire but it's really strong and I can just feel the heat when I'm 10 meters away from him. Actually it's stronger than blue flame which is odd since blue is suppose to be stronger

The design on the back of his shirt

It has picture of a sun in it. The thing is who on earth lets him iron it into his shirt? There is a uniform code for schools in Japan (Yuki and Athena both wears the same dress as the other girls)…… If I'm gonna say that I might as well mention that Shingo has a blue uniform instead of the usual olive colour

Iori

He is a real girl magnet

Everytime I see him he often surrounded by girl fans admiring at how handsome he is. Must be that red hair and muscular body dressed like a rock star

The design on the back of his shirt

I noted that he has a moon on the back of his shirt whenever I looking at his behind. He thing is why does he likes the moon so much? Does it reminds him of his dead mother or something? I heard the mother of the Yagami clan will always die after giving birth so that must be it

He is the main appeal to Yaoi fangirls

Whenever I visit Comicnet I see a lot of Yaoi comics starring him and Kyo. Eww.. Those two hate each other yet this happens a lot- Oh wait… Yagami is backwards fo Iamagay… Haha how drool…. I heard he has a girlfriend so there

That red hair

Unlike Shermie's hair it is truly red (But who knows in Shertmie's case) But why such a shade of blood red? Does blood really affect the hair colour? If it does…. WOW

Yashiro hates him

Yashiro hates this guy so much he wants to kill him. Shermie doesn't really care. As for me? I rather throw him in jail for 3 years. I know Yashiro hates him for all the credit he gets but it's a little extreme

Kim

He is quite a young father

I noticed his first son was born when he was 19. But all the same he is a very good and loving father to his son and a caring husband to his wife very much like a normal family.. Urrr.. why I said that? I noticed most people marry at 20

He tries his best

He always tries his best in everything he does. A very determined man indeed. It does fit his blood type oh so very much

Alcohol

I noticed he can't take alcohol well just one sip and BOING stark raving drunk. Maybe that's why he never drinks

Justice

He has a very strong sense of justice just like that other guy (Hiryu if you are so curious) But unlike Hiryu he is less egoistic

Chizuru

Her dance

She is a very level headed lady but man her dances are really weird and awkward do mikos really dance like this?? If so WOW

She changes really fast

I noticed that she changes from that black and white outfit into that miko dress in 15 seconds. That I can say it is very very fast

And Finally..

Me

My shirt

It's really big and awkward looking with that skin tight black shirt underneath it. Does Yashiro even has any idea how awkward it feels to have shirt floating around your chest?

Those curling urr.. side burns?

I have these curly bit of hair on the side on my face most likely side burns I'm bothered by it but I can't cut it off. The barber did told me it will grow out eventually though

Whew.. I'm tired I'm gonna have an early bed time then compose some more tomorrow


End file.
